Two Couples bit by the Love Bug
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: Neji and Tenten, and Kiba and Temari. They are all so different, two of them become friends, all four of them become more than that.
1. I Was So Worried

This will be one of my favorites and it is gratefully dedicated to one of my closest friends. Her name is Cheyenne, and I know at one point she will read this and I must say CHEY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! LOL! Anyway on with the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: Looks at Naruto, I don't own you. However, stares at Neji, I wish I owned you! Darn, I still don't own any of them!

-OooO.OooO-

Neji was fending off the barrage of weapons Tenten managed to throw at him. She was watching, she was determined to beat the Hyuga prodigy. Her mind was set and she was just waiting for her moment. She watched as round after round of weapons was deflected. Tenten waited for an opening. Then, she found it.

She jumped down from the tree she was throwing her weapons from. She stood right behind Neji. 'How interesting, she knows I can see her, I wonder what she's planning.' Neji thought as he watched her pull out a sword and hold it right behind his head.

"You of all people should know I can see you." Neji said as he built up the chakra in his hands. He turned with the blast of chakra aimed right at what he thought was Tenten. However, his blast simply hit a levitating sword. He looked around for the girl with the help of his Byakugan. He looked for her incessantly, not finding her in the midst of the hundreds of trees surrounding their make shift sparring ring.

"You always expect me to be up there, and yet sometimes I can just surprise you can't I?" Tenten said as she reached out from behind and held a kunai to his neck. She smiled as she held it barely applying pressure.

"Hn," Neji said in reply to his defeat. Tenten was about to release the kunai when Lee came running over and knocked her to the ground.

"Of faithless flower what are you doing to Neji?" Lee asked, not thinking they were just sparring as normal.

"Lee, we were just sparring, pretend fighting." Neji said stoically. Lee looked from Tenten to Neji, who was now helping a shocked Tenten stand. Tenten looked about ready to pounce on Lee for taking away her moment of victory when Guy-sensei appeared from the bushes.

"My youthful pupils, you may go home!" Guy-sensei announced to the three students. Neji and Tenten made there way out of the forest while Lee stayed behind and continued to train with his beloved sensei. Tenten and Neji made there way, Tenten still silently jumping inside for beating The Hyuga Prodigy.

"Nice match." Neji said staring at Tenten. That was the first time he had ever congratulated her in any way, shape, or form. She smiled wider again as they made their way to her house in silence. They reached Tenten's house after a while and she said her goodbyes.

She walked in, closed the door behind her, and collapsed. Using the door for back support Tenten just sat there and thought about the day. Things were starting to move along, Neji had complemented her.

With Neji

The ever-stoic prodigy was contemplating the day's events as well. 'She beat me. I was so worried when I couldn't find her that I didn't know she was sitting right behind me! Sitting right there, almost asking for it.' Neji thought to himself. 'At least she doesn't know yet.' He thought once again referring to his beloved Tenten. He continued worrying about her constantly, even if she was safely at home. He loved having her in his site. Her simple brown hair and beautiful brown eyes leaving a lasting impression.

-OooO.OooO-

Ok so that is the end of this chapter…. But soon my other chapters will be up…. HURRAY! NOW PLAY HIT THE GO BUTTON ON THE COUNT OF THREE! One, Two, Three!


	2. How About A Phone Call?

**Hey everyone! It's Chapter two time. You may be wondering when Kiba and Temari come in to the story and I will gladly tell you that they will come into the story when I feel like it! Anyway, here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: I might read the shohen jump, watch it in Japanese and English, await for the DVD my friend will give me of all the English episodes, and steal Chey's manga and read it on occasion, but I still don't own Naruto! DRAT!**

oOoOoO.OoOoOo

The next morning Tenten and Neji had already begun sparring with each other as usually, when they realized how evenly matched they were starting to become. Neji still had a huge advantage, but Tenten managed to keep up with him. They continued sparring for most of the day when Guy-sensei decided he would let his pupils out early for a change.

"That's odd. He doesn't give us this much of a chance normally." Tenten said implying to their slightly abnormal teacher. She knew that Neji wouldn't answer, but she still tried to get him to say something other than his ever-stoic reply of "Hn."

They were half way to Tenten's house when she stole a glance at Neji. She had caught him eying her. She held a smile for mere seconds before she tugged his wrist and stopped him.

"You were staring!" She said to him, half excited, half accusing. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. He wasn't sure whether to defend himself or to graciously accept the fact that he was indeed staring at her. She kept smiling, and he just looked intensely at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Neji Hyuga, you will never cease to amaze me. Someone can catch you doing something, and somehow you avoid the whole conversation by just thinking about what to say." Tenten replied with a chuckle. He stood there shocked, she had hit the nail on the head, and he would never forget it. She was the one person who knew him just as well as he did. She smiled and continued walking toward her home. It took a while before something donned on the Hyuga Prodigy.

"Hey! How could you catch me with out trying to do the same?" Neji yelled at her. Tenten was shocked. He didn't yell very often, but when he did, it was funny, at least it was to her.

"You'll have to beat me to my house to find out!" Tenten said as she took off running toward the suburban home. Neji stood shocked for a few seconds before he realized what was going on. She was almost there when Neji had finally caught up to her. They were both running low on chakra so it finally came down to a running match. Tenten was built for speed and it came in handy, her hand reached out to touch her front steps, when Neji grabbed it spun her around, he touched first.

"Now spill." Neji said looking at Tenten, with furious eyes. He didn't want to run anymore after their sparring match that morning. Tenten looked at him with shifty eyes. She didn't want to tell him why she was trying to look at him. She really didn't feel like telling him, that she liked him so much that it was hard for him to not return the feeling. She looked at him, he had her wrist in his strong grasp. She looked at her hand, as if begging for him to let her go.

"I, I can't," Tenten said as she pulled away from him and ran up the front stairs. She closed the door behind her. Neji didn't mean to make her run. He just typically had that affect on people.

"So close, I'll just have to keep trying." Neji whispered to himself as he continued toward the Hyuga Manor. He walked once again, thinking of Tenten. He felt bad, but something told him that the rumors of her liking him were true.

"Sakura? I'm on my way. Are Ino and Hinata already there? Ok, see you guys in a few minutes." Tenten said as she hung up the phone. She was out the door, and on her ways to Sakura's house for a sleepover, when she stopped and looked into the face of pure evil. Suddenly, evil gained four blonde pigtails at the back of its head.

"Tenten? What are you doing at so late? Isn't it a little bit dark for target practice?" The blonde asked smiling slightly at the fact that Tenten cringed when she began to speak. Evil had a bag in her hand that looked like it was all ready for a sleepover.

"No Temari, I'm not heading for target practice. I'm on my way to Sakura's for a sleepover. Want to join in on the fun?" Tenten asked hoping Temari would say no and go back to riding her stupid fan. (AN: Sorry Chey. I had to write it.)

"Are you sure it's ok?" Temari's response hit Tenten like the fan did. Tenten nodded silently and the two made their way to Sakura's house. When they got there, Tenten knocked on the door. Sakura answered with a slightly shocked expression as she saw who was with her. Temari smiled at her and Tenten did too. Sakura smiled and let the two girls in.

"What should we do first?" Ino asked the other girls. They all had so many ideas in their heads, but the one in Hinata's head was killer. She watched the other girls as they continued to argue. She waited for an opening for her small voice to be heard. They kept quarreling until Hinata finally lost it.

"Will you guys just shut up! I have a really good idea!" Hinata screamed at them. They looked at her as if she was her cousin. They were a little more afraid of her at the moment though.

"Um. W-what if we p-prank phone c-called someone?" Hinata asked the other girls, who still had a shocked look upon their faces. However, the shock on two of the girl's faces slowly turned into a twisted sinister smirk. They slowly turned their heads towered Tenten, who now looked even more scared than she had before.

"Hi Sakura, hi Ino." Tenten said as she tried to force out a smile and wave at the two girls who looked about ready to eat her. Tenten hoped that they just had some other twisted scheme, with the wall right behind her as their target.

"Hi Tenten," the girls said in unison as they slowly crawled over to her. She smiled once again as they handed her the phone. Tenten looked at the phone and then to Sakura. The two shinobi were way too close for comfort. Temari was in the corner silently giggling. Hinata started to look at Temari and the two burst out laughing.

"Hehe, what do you want me to do with the phone?" Tenten asked hoping she could get out of this by just playing dumb. Sakura pushed the phone closer and closer till it was actually poking Tenten in the face.

"Call him," Ino said with the evil smirk growing even wider till she looked even more evil than Temari. (Once again sorry Chey I told you it was coming!)

"Call who?" Tenten asked, keeping up the act as best she could.

"The only guy you've practically loved since you were placed on his team." Ino said the smirk only seemed to grow as Tenten was continually pressured.

"I really have no ide…" Tenten tried to fake out of it once again.

"Neji Hyuga. Call him." Ino said. At this Hinata and Temari stopped their laughing. Temari hadn't heard of Tenten liking the ice cube of a guy. Hinata was both surprised and shocked and did the best she could to suppress the idea of telling the poor girl that her cousin felt the same way. She wanted to tell, but she couldn't do that to Neji.

"I don't have his number." Tenten smiled graciously, hoping she could finally get out of this stupid game.

"Hinata, could you be of assistance with this one?" Hinata smiled and dialed the number to Neji's personal phone. Tenten sighed as she took the phone from Hinata and waited for Neji to pick up.


	3. Let's PLAY!

Ok I liked the last chapter and I'm sorry Chey that I haven't used Temari too much but her part is on its way… darn "Fan-Mail" it's faster than "Snail-mail" but it's driving me insane!

**Disclaimer: (Feverently searches Naruto in my "Things I Own" Folder.) Drat didn't find it! Hey I found this plot though!**

-OoOoO.OoOoO-

Neji was reading some magazines when the phone rang. He looked at the Caller Id. It said Haruno. Neji was completely perplexed at what Sakura could possibly want, calling him at that hour.

WITH TENTEN

Tenten heard Neji pick up the phone with a classic "What do you want?" Tenten just sat there, phone in her ear, silent as the night outside. Ino mouthed something and Tenten found the courage to say them.

"Hey Neji. It's Tenten, we're over at Sakura's and we wanted to know if you wanted to come over. So do you?" Tenten's voice was shaky as she waited for Neji to simply reply, "No." But it never came.

"Is that idiot Naruto going?" Neji asked, not wanting to see Naruto with his cousin alone. Now it was time for Tenten to graciously say, "No." But that never came either.

"Um, yes." Tenten said, her voice still shaking.

"Then I'm going." Neji said as he hung up the phone. Tenten squealed as she put the phone down. She looked at everyone with a huge smile. They continued to invite Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Then something donned on Hinata.

"Guys, w-we have t-t-to call K-Kiba-kun. I-I promised h-him that I w-would always have him a-around if Neji was h-here." Hinata said as the girls called and invited Kiba. Temari seemed interested in having Kiba there. As the guys arrived, Sasuke being forced of course, the girls all got dressed up and put make up on. Temari and Tenten were forced to put the stupid things like lipstick, and eye shadow.

"Hi guys!" Sakura and Ino greeted them happily as they opened the door. The guys all just grunted and walked in. They sat in a circle with various pillows and cushions. The girls sat there waiting for Ino's new great idea. Ino seemed to pop out of no where with the same grin she had when Tenten was forced to call Neji.

"I know! Let's all play a really fun game of Truth or Dare!" Ino said with the mischievous grin practically crawling from ear to ear. The group was almost too afraid to say no. They promised her they would play and the immediately started.

"I'll go first, after all it is my house." Sakura said with a gleam in her eye. She looked around the room for a victim. It didn't take long before her prey was spotted. He just sat there, watching her.

"Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Sakura hoped she would say truth, as she seemed just a little too shy to actually say…

"D-Dare." Hinata said, stuttering as usually. The group looked over at her as if she were Tsunade herself sitting there playing with them.

"Um ok, I dare you to… sit next to Naruto the whole game." Sakura said. Hinata looked about ready to faint but she did as she was told. Neji's eyebrow twitched as Hinata sat next to the idiot.

"Ok, um Neji. Truth or Dare." Hinata was stuttering still and she waited for Neji's answer. She knew what he'd say, and she had the perfect dare. She just waited for the right moment.

"Hn. Dare." Neji said. Hinata's trap was laid. She walked over to him and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened in shock as he shook his head. He would never refuse to complete a dare that was just not his style. All of the sudden Neji flew out the window. He was on his way back shortly.

"Hinata, what did you make him do?" Tenten asked, hoping he wasn't off to go kill himself or something terrible like that. Hinata just smiled and waited for her cousin to come back. Once there, Neji took out a small journal and read it out loud. It only took a few seconds before Tenten's eyes widened and she blushed.

"No one else has ever made me blush as hard as this one girl that's on my team. But sometimes she makes me nervous, that's why every night I walk her home. I don't want anything to happen to her, ever!" Neji read aloud, Hinata told him to stop in between her laughs.

"How did you know?" Neji asked her, referring to him keeping a diary.

"It's not that hard to find when you're walking Tenten-chan home!" Hinata said as she began gasping for breath. The group continued to laugh including Temari who was leaning against Kiba. Once they stopped Temari shot straight up into a sitting position, blushing at the fact the she and Kiba had been leaning against each other for support.

'Whoa, what's wrong with me. Wow, Kiba looks really cute. Look Akamaru, he looks like he's smiling. Hehe, those two are so cute!' Temari stopped herself before her thoughts become words, or worse, actions.

"Ok your turn Neji," Sakura finally said after taking a few very deep breaths. Neji looked at the small circle. He didn't want to dare his cousin, payback for her would come much, much later. He saw Kiba desperately trying to fade into the background.

"Kiba, Truth or Dare?" Neji said as a smirk came across his face. Kiba looked like a deer, or dog, caught in the headlights.

"Dare." Kiba said, scared of what an evil genius like Neji might come up with.

" I dare you to kiss Temari on the lips for tens seconds." Neji said making sure he covered every loophole possible. Kiba leaned over to Temari and realized how pretty she really was, the two kissed a little past the preset time.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd do it." Tenten smirked. Now she finally found Temari's weak spot, and her weak spot had a name…

"Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Kiba said, knowing she would be one of the most experienced players. She looked up at the ceiling for a second before boldly saying "Truth."

"If it was between Ino and Sasuke who would you kill?" Kiba asked, wondering whom she would really choose. Sakura had never thought about that.

"I'm sorry…Sasuke-kun, but I'd kill you instead of Ino. I've known her longer." Sakura said almost crying. She did her best to keep her tears back as Ino lowered her head. Sakura saw a couple tears run down Ino's nose and into her lap. After realizing that she wouldn't actually have to kill Sasuke, Sakura decided to get on with the game.

"Ino, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked with a twisted smirk across her face.

"Dare Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled, thinking Sakura would give her a really stupid dare.

"I dare you to sit in Shikamaru's lap with your hands around his neck for the rest of the game." Sakura said, quite pleased with herself…


	4. KibaKutie and the Moon

**Sorry if I took a while to get this up, but I was getting some ideas from myself and from my friend Cheyenne. So sorry, but I hope I can make you feel better by giving you this! Anyway, welcome to Chapter 4!**

Disclaimer: I cleaned out my whole room (Mostly so I'd have more room for my Neji Shrine… yes I said shrine.) trying to find Naruto… but I had no such luck.

OoOoO.OoOoO

Ino sat in Shikamaru's lap just as Sakura had told her to. She loved it, but she didn't want everyone else to know that. The other thing was, he was loving it just as much or possibly more than she was. All the guys looked about ready to explode from laughter as the couple sat there, waiting for the game to continue.

"Temari, truth or dare?" Ino asked hoping Temari wouldn't kill her afterward.

"Truth." Temari said, rather confidently.

"Did you like it when Kiba kissed you?" Ino asked, knowing her life might end that night. Temari looked slightly taken aback. She didn't want to answer the question.

"I, um, maybe…" She said, struggling to find the right words. She didn't want Kiba to hate her, but she didn't want him to think she was psycho.

"That's so a yes!" Sakura screamed, letting everyone know the truth behind Temari's fate sealing answer. Temari shot death glares over at Sakura and began to blush ferociously. She looked over at Kiba who was now staring at the floor trying to hid his cheeks, which were now almost as red as Temari's.

"Alright Pinki, truth or dare?" Temari shot at her. The words dancing in Sakura's head. Temari was scary in general, but having Temari get her to say anything she wanted was scarier.

"Dare." Sakura said, not thinking the consequences through fully. She watched as Temari's blush turned into a twisted, evil smirk that would have made Itachi run screaming for his life.

"Alright Pinki, I dare you to…" Temari walks over to Sakura and whispers something into her ear. Sakura glared at Temari as she walked over to Neji and kissed him, right in front of Sasuke. (AN: I darn near killed myself writing this!) 'So that was her dare.' Ino thought to herself as they all began to laugh.

"Yeah laugh all you want, but it's my turn next!" Sakura yelled at all of them. She looked around the room till her eyes fell upon an unsuspecting victim.

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Sakura asked knowing how this was all going to unfold.

"Dare, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in return to his owner. Sakura smiled, mimicking Temari's previous one. Kiba suddenly regretted his actions. Sakura crawled over to where Kiba was sitting and whispered something in his ear. He shook his head in understanding and jumped out the nearest open window.

"Where did Kiba…" Temari started before Sakura's look just insisted for her to close her mouth. They all waited for Kiba to come back. When he finally did they found Shino with him. They all looked shocked and yet pleased at the chance to get a new player.

The turns quickened, Shino ended up taking off his glasses, while Naruto had to kiss Hinata, of course Neji's eyebrow twitched as he did so. People kept going around until it was finally Sakura's turn again.

"Shino, truth or dare?" Sakura asked hoping that like the rest of the turns he would choose dare. He did, and Sakura put her plan into action. She crawled over to him and once again whispered something in his ear. The group was getting agitated by all her whispering.

Shino's eyes widened and he got up and did as he was told. He walked over to Temari, who was now sitting as close to Kiba as she could without completely sitting in his lap. He was behind her when he slipped something down the back of her shirt. Temari didn't take long before she realized that it was a bug and she proceeded to scream.

The group was now completely bursting out with laughter except for Temari and Tenten, who Shino had gotten before Temari. Soon Tenten and Temari stopped their screaming and they looked at the boys that were next to them.

"I don't know if I ever told you Neji, but you have beautiful eyes." Tenten said with a smile as Neji was put into a very uncomfortable position. She advanced on him trying to get him in her arms while he continued to back away until he sensed the wall closing in on him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the circle/room Temari was closing in on Kiba. She was so close she could feel Akamaru's soft fur. She kissed the little dog's head and giggled.

"Kiba, I never noticed how cute you are. Will you take your hood off, please? For me?" Temari asked, begging the boy to show his messy brown locks. He too was beginning to scoot further and further back.

"Tenten, are you ok?" Neji asked as he saw that Tenten was still trying to wrap his arms around him.

"I'm just fine Neji-kun. Why won't you give me a big hug cutie!" Tenten said as Neji began to stand up and Tenten soon followed his actions. If she weren't such a determined person she would have realized that Neji didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship, though reading his diary aloud to Tenten probably hadn't helped.

"Temari, you're acting a little different, I expected to kill Shino, not try to get after me," Kiba said, a little unnerved while the blonde followed him like she was Akamaru herself. Kiba's eye began to twitch as Temari took Akamaru out of his jacket. She held him in her arms tightly, making sure not to hurt him.

"I'll give you Akamaru back if you'll just put your hood down Kiba-kun, or should I say Kiba-kutie!" Temari said. Kiba pulled his hood down and reached for Akamaru. It fell right into Temari's hand.

"Oh Kiba! I didn't know all you wanted was a hug." Temari said as she and Akamaru, who was now trying to rest on her shoulder, much like Lee's squirrel, hugged Kiba and his outstretched arms. Kiba cringed a little, both happy that Temari was in his arms, and worried, for she wasn't acting like her normal tough-girl self.

The girls continued on like this while Neji and Kiba kept getting themselves backed into corners. Sakura suggested to the two girls take the boys on the roof to see the full moon. Neji and Kiba were glaring daggers at the pink haired ninja when Temari took Kiba's hand and began to drag him up the stairs. Tenten looked at Neji with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Neji-kun, the moon is one of my favorite things, besides you of course." She said as she lightly tapped his nose. She giggled a little and took Neji's hand and he began to walk up the stairs, too dazed by Tenten's cuteness to object.

The two couples continued to walk up until they reached the rooftop. Sakura was right, the moon was as full as it could be and it did look beautiful. Tenten was awestruck by it and Temari was too preoccupied trying to get Kiba to calm down.

"What's wrong my Kiba-kutie?" Temari asked loving the new nickname she had given him. Kiba seemed slightly uneasy. He didn't feel right, taking advantage of Temari while he knew that there was clearly something wrong with her. Neji felt the same with Tenten. Both of the boys wanted to make sure that the girls they had come to love were out of harms way. But things were starting to get out of hand.


	5. FIGHT ME!

**Ok so the last chapter was kind of weird but I had to set my trap. And so now we will continue with the story… what will happen? How out of hand can things get? What will poor Neji and Kiba do? Stay tuned to fined out…**

Disclaimer: I own the plot, my shrine, and this story but Naruto and his gang are not in my arsenal of "I Own Things."

OoOoOo.oOoOoO

"Kiba we're more than friends now right?" Temari asked a little sheepishly. Kiba looked uncomfortable. She looked deep into his dark eyes while he tried desperately to look toward the ground. His attempts were in vain when Temari kissed his cheek and he stared straight at her.

Neji and Kiba wanted to retreat, to leave and pretend like this whole thing never happened, but the girls soon become impatient. Wanting answers to ridiculous questions like, "What's the baby's name going to be?" and "When are you going to propose to me?" The guys were worried and angry. How could Sakura and Shino do this to them!

"Tenten, quite this act. It's gone far enough. You're starting to sound ridiculous and you don't even seem like yourself," Neji said. It pained him to say it but she was acting like a complete idiot. (AN: I'm sorry to all Tenten fans, I am a huge Tenten fan as well and it pains me greatly to write this!) She looked at him with all seriousness and Neji thought the phase had passed, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Neji! You are just so cute when you sigh!" Tenten screamed at him as she latched her arms around him. Temari had somehow gotten a hold of Akamaru again and was threatening Kiba that she might not give him back. The boys were thinking of leaving but knew the girls would just follow, which could lead them back to their own homes, which could lead to something very unwanted.

"Neji-kun, I lo…" Tenten started but her mouth was covered by two of Neji's fingers. She didn't know why he would do such a thing right then, when she was about to confess her love to him.

"Tenten, don't say that, at least not now. For one, you are completely acting out of line. And two," Neji wiped a tear away from Tenten's now wide eyes, "love is a very big word. I don't want to hear you just throwing it around. I'm sorry Tenten but if it's what it takes." Neji closed his eyes tightly and made a few hand signs and shouted the word "Byakugan."

Akamaru growled in Temari's arms. Temari gave him back to Kiba, finally admitting slight defeat, but then she pounced. Kiba began to fight back.

"I'm sorry Temari," he whispered as he and Akamaru got into a defensive position. His hands were held out, waiting for Temari to approach. A single tear escaped both his and Neji's eyes as the boys were forcing themselves to fight the girls.

"What are you doing Kiba?" Temari asked, very confused as to why the boy she had come to like was now getting ready to attack her.

"Temari! Fight me! Fight for me! If you do anything do this for me!" Kiba barked at her. Temari looked at him like he had just asked her to jump of a cliff. She looked away for a few seconds and then turned back to Kiba.

"Neji? I refuse to fight you! You can't make me!" Tenten yelled, tears were now streaming down her face. She looked at Neji who now was smirking at her, just like he would if he were fighting every other idiot in the village.

"Neji! No. Please don't!" Tenten yelled as he charged at her. He hit her arm, causing the chakra flow to be obstructed. Tenten screamed in pain as Neji hit her again and again until she stopped acting the way she was.

"Neji! Stop I can't take anymore of this!" Tenten yelled. She was now on the ground suffering greatly from the attacks Neji had set upon her.

"Come on Temari! Fight me like you mean it!" Kiba yelled as he dodged another wind based attack. He sent Akamaru on the front lines. Temari screamed in pain as Akamaru bit her in the arm, knocking the fan right out of her hands.

"I'm sorry Temari, it's the only way." Kiba said once again as he advanced on the poor bleeding girl. He didn't want things to go this far, but she was so stubborn.

"Tenten, I… I'm sorry. I never wanted anything to happen to you, but I guess I ended up being your own cruel dilemma tonight. I wish you had never called me." Neji said, desperately wishing he could turn back time.

The group downstairs was now rushing up toward the roof from hearing the deep cries of pain from the two girls. Sakura was first to see the scene play out as guilt flooded her body. Had she done this to Tenten and Temari? She had forced the girls to overly love Neji and Kiba.

"Neji! Kiba! Stop! Don't fight them anymore! Shino call them off, it got too far out of hand." Sakura said as Shino nodded. Tenten and Temari collapsed to their knees, pain searing throughout their bodies. They had no clue what was going on, all they knew was that they couldn't move.

"What did you mean when you said call them off? Shino works with bu…" No sooner had Kiba said that, than he figured it out. He ran at Shino with every ounce of chakra he had left in his hands. Kiba was ready to kill Shino for his dumb moves.

"Kiba, don't hurt him. It's my fault. I dared him to do it. Please don't hit Shino because of me." Sakura said, trying to protect her friend who was just about to receive a punch in the face. Kiba stopped himself from slamming his fist angrily into his teammates face.

"How could you? You made us fight the girls. Shino you said you would never use those!" Kiba was still angry, nothing anyone said could take his anger of his best friend. Shino took the anger from his friend gracefully. He didn't move a muscle, and his face didn't flinch at all. He just stood there and waited for Kiba's yelling to cease.

"N-Neji?" Tenten's voice was barely above a whisper, but Neji heard her. He turned around quickly and saw her standing. He was shocked, very few people could do that, even with her knowledge of his technique it would still be difficult and take a lot of determination and will power.

"O-our match isn't o-over," she said looking him straight in the eye and waited for him to get back in a fighting position.

"Tenten, you are almost out of chakra. I'm not going to fight you anymore, I only did it because I was hoping to snap you out of your weird state." Neji said as he noticed Temari standing again as well. The fire in their eyes was fueled by pure determination.

"K-Kiba, if you t-truly are m-m-my friend, then you'll f-fight me," Temari said, he chakra level was low as well, but neither of the girls cared. They were determined to fight the boys. And they weren't giving up until the boys complied with finishing the match.

Kiba stood there for a few seconds before he saw how much Temari wanted to fight. 'Did we really do that?' He saw the pain in her eyes. He wasn't sure if they wanted to fight out of payback or out of a new dislike of them. He wasn't sure of what to do. If he fought her, he would surely kill her on the outside, and if he didn't he would kill her on the inside.

"Temari, please don't make me fight you again. I'm sorry I didn't want to fight you the first time. Please don't make me do it again." Kiba said, hoping she would just forgive him and let him be.

"I don't want you to apologize, just fight me!" Temari yelled at him. She was now helping Tenten regain composure. Tenten and Temari eyed the two guys before Tenten completely lost her temper and threw two kunai, hitting the boys squarely in the shoulder.

"Neji Hyuga! Your intent was to get me to momentarily hate you, but you went soft. I shouldn't be able to stand and yet here I am. If you won't fight me then you are obviously meant to be in the Cadet Branch of the Hyuga household." Tenten said. She watched as he cringed at the last part, she had hit the exact nerve she wanted.

"Never. Insult. Me. I put up with you all night acting like that and you tell me I'm exactly where I should be? I'm stuck in some house being tortured because my lack of a higher social status? I thought you of all people understood Tenten, but in the end I guess I was right. You are just like every other bumbling idiot in this village." Neji said as he closed his eyes for mere seconds before charging at Tenten once again.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Temari whispered to Tenten as she watched Neji approach. Tenten nodded her head, she watched as Neji got closer and closer.


End file.
